


Gorgeous Nightmare

by DamonAlbarn



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky has a nightmare and Ryan is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I wrote a while ago. 
> 
> Title from Escape The Fate.

With a start, Ricky wakes up. He is breathing very fast and heavy and cold sweat is dripping off his face. Quickly, he tries to catch his breath but he can’t stop the sob escaping his mouth. That was one nasty nightmare. He slowly lays back down again and he closes his eyes. Immediately, visions from his nightmare start to re-appear. He quickly opens his eyes again and he decides he’s not going to sleep anymore. When he checks his phone, Ricky sees it’s only 3am. That’s going to be one hell of a day tomorrow! He struggles to stay awake but his eyes keep falling shut. Ricky leaves his bunk and he heads to the back lounge to watch some TV. Maybe that’ll keep him awake.  
Half an hour later, the door of the back lounge opens slowly. It takes a split second for Ricky to react and he quickly hides behind a pillow. “Who’s there?” He whispers. “It’s me, Ryan. What are you doing, Rick?” A deep voice says and indeed, it’s Ryan who enters the room. “I can’t sleep, I had a nightmare,” Ricky says with a sigh and Ryan sighs too. “Poor guy,” he says and he sits next to his bandmate on the couch. “What was the nightmare about?” Ryan dares to ask and Ricky flinches. “It was a zombie apocalypse. We went to hide in Walmart but they found us anyways,” he softly mutters and Ryan wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Oh come here. Zombies are not real, you know that,” the taller guy says and Ricky nods. “I know. It was still scary,” He mutters and Ryan smiles. “Well, I’m here to protect you,” he whispers in Ricky’s ear. “Shall we go back to the bunks? You can sleep in mine if you like.” Ricky nods and the two boys make their way back to bed.  
They lay down in Ryan’s bunk. The bunks aren’t really big so there’s not that much space. Ryan wraps his arms around Ricky, pulling the smaller boy close to him. Ricky places his head on Ryan’s chest and he listens to the heartbeat of the other person. “Thanks for letting me sleep next to you,” Ricky whispers softly and Ryan smiles. “It’s not a problem at all. I’ll always help a friend when he needs me,” he softly mutters and Ricky looks up to Ryan. Quickly, Ryan flips Ricky so he’s on top. Ricky’s breath hitches in his throat. “Ryan, what the fuck are you doing?” He whispers shocked. “I want to try something,” is the answer, also whispered.  
A few seconds later, Ricky feels the hot breath of Ryan on his face. “Ry…” he starts but then he feels lips on his own. Wait. Ryan is kissing him. Not really sure of this all happening, Ricky decides to kiss him back and he wraps his arms around the torso of the other man. A little while later Ryan pulls back. “It might sound weird but I’ve had a major crush on you for a while,” he mutters and Ricky pulls the other guy close again to reconnect their lips. Softly, Ryan starts to nibble on Ricky’s lip, to get a soft moan in return. Slowly, their tongues meet and start to explore each other’s mouth. Good things come to an end and so does this moment. Ryan pulls away. “Rick, we should go to sleep,” he says softly and Ricky nods. “Yeah, we should,” he whispers and Ryan lays back down, next to Ricky. “You’re perfect,” Ryan mutters in his ear and Ricky smiles. After a little while, he falls asleep in Ryan’s arms.  
“Look at them being cute!” The next morning, Ryan wakes up with screaming people next to him. He looks down and he sees Ricky, peacefully sleeping in his arms. He looks over his shoulder and he sees how Devin and Josh are standing in front of his bunk. “Guys, please. He had a nightmare. Let him sleep,” Ryan mutters and the two boys quickly leave the bunk area, obviously to go fangirl to their other bandmates. Ryan puts his head back on the pillow and he thinks back to last night. In his opinion, it was perfect. Every moment was perfect. Mostly because he shared it with Ricky, in his eyes one of the most beautiful human beings alive. Hopefully, it wasn’t an ‘one-off’ for Ricky because that would shatter Ryan’s heart.  
“Good morning,” he hears the deep voice of Ricky croak. “Hey,” Ryan softly mutters. “Did you sleep well?” Ricky yawns. “Oh, I slept perfect! Guess it’s because you kept me safe,” he mutters and his face turns a crimson red. Slowly, Ryan pulls up Ricky so they’re both on eye-level. “You’re cute with your morning hair,” Ricky says with a smile and he bends down to kiss Ryan again. “You should look at yourself,” Ryan mutters back between some kisses. “I swear you’re so cute together,” both boys hear again and when they look, they see Devin standing there. “I already sent you away once, how many times do I have to tell you to leave us alone?” Ryan says and Ricky laughs. “He can watch, if he wants. Because if he watches, he witnesses how beautiful the boy is I’ve got now and remind himself he’s still single,” he says and Ryan starts to laugh too. Devin’s face turns a deep, crimson red and he quickly leaves. “Touché,” Ryan mutters and he kisses Ricky again. “Did you really mean what you just said?” Ricky nods. “Definitely. You are really beautiful and honestly, I also had a crush on you for quite some time,” he confesses with a slight blush. Ryan smiles at the dark haired boy. He thinks it’s rather cute he acts shy.  
“We should go on a date,” Ryan says and Ricky nods. “We definitely should.” “Shall we make this official before or after the date?” Ryan asks, now it’s his time to get a slight blush on his cheeks. Ricky chuckles. “I expect you to take me out on a really fancy date and ask me after the date to be your boyfriend. On a really original way,” he says and Ryan smiles. “That’s a deal.”


End file.
